Network enabled digital video cameras are today used in various applications. They may for instance be used in applications such as security surveillance and remote monitoring.
In order to allow preview of the view from a network enabled digital video camera it is generally provided with an analog output for connecting a display for preview. This enables a simple and robust way of viewing the video from the camera on site during installation for checking camera settings, e.g. field of view and focus. The analog connector enables the video signal to be transmitted into a video preview device via e.g. a coaxial cable, without the need of any additional devices.
However, for a modern digital network camera with internal image compression, image processing and Ethernet compatibility there is no other need for an analog video output connector than for enabling preview of the captured video at the camera site and using an analog display. In fact cameras of today are becoming smaller and smaller and thereby limiting the number of ports that the camera may carry. Thus, additional connectors result in bulky designs and non-discrete installations. Another problem is that with increasing number of connectors the camera become more vulnerable to water, it is hard to make the connectors water resistant.
To solve this problem the preview of the view from a network enabled digital video camera can be provided by means of a video preview device, communicating with the camera over the network. However, such arrangement requires a network socket close to the camera installation site in order to view the video from the camera on the video preview device during installation.
Thus a problem of today is the lack of simple tools for adjusting e.g. field of view and focus during installation of the camera.